


Familiar Yet Strange

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub were born at the same time by their mothers. But they wouldn’t meet until Beelzebub’s mother died. Before Beezlebub was the age of three and ready to learn how to make things with her powers and become the new leader of the Principalities of Heaven. The Almighty took both kids in and taught them what they needed to know. Gabriel and Beelzebub spent a lot of time together during these times together. Which caused them to develop feelings for each other. Gabriel was busy though and Beelzebub never wanted to admit until Gabriel went to her and asked what was wrong. She was hanging around the wrong group of angels. Gabriel wanted her to stop. But she didn’t. It caused her fall. She wanted Gabriel back but the rules will now keep them apart and breaking them can set a bad example. But the future holds surprises for them.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Raphael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Death & God (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 5





	1. Gabriel and Beelzebub's Birth

The Almighty and her best friend Brianna were in the Garden having tea. They were both pregnant. They were having their second kids the same way they had Aziraphale and Raphael. Their first born children. They were talking as they watched Aziraphale Raphel play around in front of them. “ Alice have you thought of a name for your son?” Brianna asked, wondering if the Almighty has thought about names yet. The Almighty took a sip of her tea and thought about it for a minute. She hasn’t been able to think about names with her husband. Derrick has been gone for a while now. She was waiting for him to get back from Hell so they can talk about baby names together. But it’s taking longer than they thought and it was getting to be time for the baby to come. But she was just hoping for the day her husband would come home and be ready for their baby. “ No. I’ve been waiting for Derrick to come home. It’s been a month. I fear my brother has kept my husband from me. That he’s trying to cause a rift between us. Causing me to lose my temper again. I don’t want to do that. If I lose my temper a few of my angels will fall again. If that happened I’m afraid I will regret it for the rest of eternity. I already feel bad for the last fallen. I don’t need another one on my mind. Especially right now when I’m this close to giving birth.” The Almighty said knowing she can’t do that right now. She didn’t want to lose the baby. She has already grown attached to her child. She was hoping that her husband would be back soon as well.

Soon they heard the gate to the garden open. Alice looked behind her and gasped, dropping her tea cup. Raphael looked at the gate and grinned. “ Daddy!” Raphael said happy to see his father. Raphael ran to his father happy to see him. Derrick crouched down to hug his son. He was happy to be home. Raphael hugged his dad and laughed as Derrick picked him up and laughed with him. Alice stood up wanting to see her husband. She walked over to him as Brianna followed her. Derrick saw his wife and smiled. He didn’t realize how long he was gone for. It has been a month and he missed so much. They needed to do so much for the baby still. They needed to make the nursery. Talk about baby names. Figure what their archangel will do when their older. “ Alice!” Derrick said happy to see her after so long. “ Derrick!!!” The Almighty said happy to see him as well. A month away from each other has made them miss each other so much. Derrick set his son down and ran to his wife. They hugged and Derrick picked her up. He spun her around while laughing. Alice laughed with him knowing that it’s been so long since they have seen each other. They kissed as Derrick set her down on the ground. Alice kissed him back. Raphael and Aziraphale groaned finding it gross. “ Aziraphale be nice to your aunt Alice.” Brianna said knowing that kids think love is gross at first. But when you get over it is appealing. “ Sorry mom.” Aziraphale said feeling bad for what he did. “ It’s alright dear.” Brianna said knowing Aziraphale just made a mistake and he will never do it again.

Then the Almighty and Derrick pulled away from each other. “ Hopefully I’m home for a long time after this.” Derrick said hoping he would have a few years or more to get to know his second child. “ Same. Now we should all get inside. It's starting to get cold.” The Almighty said knowing they should head in. “ Yes. Aziraphale and I should get going now. Al should be home soon.” Brianna said knowing that her husband should be home from guarding Derrick while he was in Hell. Derrick looks away from them feeling sad. Brianna and the Almighty notice the sad look wondering what’s wrong. “ Derrick, what's that look for? What happened down in Hell?” The Almighty asked wondering what happened while he and Al were down there for a meeting with her brother. Derrick let his tears fall as he started to tell them what happened. “ We were on our way back when Al started coughing. The smoke from the fire in Hell was hurting his lungs. He couldn’t handle it.” Derrick said, trying not to choke on his tears. Al was his best friend. Alice and him introduced Al and Brianna to each other. They got their best friends together. Ever since then the four friends have raised their two boys together. Now Al was gone due to being in Hell for too long. Brianna started to cry. Her husband was gone. Hellfire smoke could kill an angel and they didn’t know that. Aziraphale didn’t understand what Derrick was saying. Not because he was too young. Because he didn’t believe his dad was gone. “ I should be going now.” Brianna said wanting to be alone to process what she just heard. “ Take all the time you need Bri.” Alice said wanting her best friend to take her time mourning the loss of her husband. “ Thank you Alice. Take care you three.” Brianna said happy that her best friend is giving her time to grief. Then Brianna left with Aziraphale in tow.

Once Brianna was gone Alice hugged Derrick. She started crying. Not only did she lose some family from this. But she realizes she can lose her husband if her brother wanted to kill Derrick for revenge. She didn’t want to lose her husband or her son. She didn’t even want to lose the baby. Derrick comforted her and took her inside to rest for the rest of the day. Raphael followed feeling bad for his best friend. Raphael can’t imagine a world without his parents. He could never do that. They were everything to him. His little brother or sister was everything to him as well. Derrick lead them both inside for the evening so they can rest and get ready for the night's events. They all got ready for bed and had dinner. They went to bed together after that. Since Raphael was scared to be alone. The Almighty kept her son close to her. Raphael wouldn’t let go. And his parents understood why.

But hours later their peaceful slumber would be interrupted by the Almighty’s water break at three in the morning. She woke up from very painful and hard kicks in her stomach. The Almighty opened her eyes and groaned in pain. She rubbed her stomach wanting her child to calm down. That way she can go back to sleep and be able to help Raphael with tomorrow’s flying lesson. Even though she couldn’t fly right now due to being pregnant and flying could cause harm to the baby. But it wasn’t calming the baby down. The baby just kept kicking. The Almighty kept trying to calm the baby down as best as she could so she wouldn’t wake up Raphael and Derrick. But as the baby kept kicking the Almighty realized it would be no use in calming them down. So she just let it go until something happened to cause her to panic.

Then the Almighty’s water broke. She sat up and started shaking her husband awake. Derrick woke up and looked at her. “ Ally what’s wrong?” Derrick asked, wondering why she looked so panicked. “ My water broke. Can you get Raphael to his room and help me?” The Almighty said needing his help. Derrick nodded and took Raphael from her. He left to put Raphael in his room. Derrick came back with towels and water so they would be ready for the baby. Along with a baby blanket. It was made by the Almighty for her baby. The Almighty smiled as Derrick helped her. They knew that Brianna was going through the same thing.

Time skip

Hours after giving birth Derrick was cleaning their new son off. The Almighty was laying in bed panting. She was tired from giving birth to her son. But she was happy to finally meet him. Derrick came back with their son wrapped in his baby blanket. He gave him to the Almighty with a smile. The Almighty looked at her son. He had purple eyes and black hair. She held him close to her. Derrick sat next to her. He had one question on his mind. What were they going to name their son? “ So what should we name him?” Derrick asked, wondering what the Almighty wanted to name their son. “ I’ve had a name in mind for a while.” The Almighty said knowing Derrick will like it. “ Well what is it?” Derrick asked, wanting to know the name she had in mind. “ I was thinking we could name him Gabriel.” The Almighty said hoping her husband likes that name for their son. Derrick thought about the name for a moment. He liked the name a lot. “ I like it. His name will be Gabriel.” Derrick said knowing it made them both happy. They laid down and set Gabriel between them making sure not to squish him. Since the nursery wasn’t set up yet. They didn’t have a crib in their room either. They went to sleep after that. The Almighty knew Brianna had given birth to her daughter by now. The daughter’s name was Bee, the soon to be in fifteen years Lord Beelzebub Prince of Hell.


	2. Raphael Meets Gabriel

The next morning came by fast. Raphael woke up to the sun shining in his face. He groaned and turned over in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed he was in his room. He didn’t wake up in his parents room cuddled up with his mother like he thought he would be. He got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He didn’t want to go downstairs in his pajamas. He went to his parents room which was down the hall from his room. But as he was walking he heard the phone ring. Raphael looked at the phone of the side table in the hallway. He answered it wondering who could be calling this early in the morning. “ Hello?” Raphael said, wanting to know who it was. “ Hi Raphael.” Aziraphale said happy that his best friend picked up the phone. “ Aziraphale, why are you calling so early? The sun just rose.” Raphael asked, wondering why his best friend was up. “ Well my little sister was born early this morning. I called to tell you.” Aziraphale said wanting Raphael to know about his sister. Raphael was surprised by this. Did his mother know about her best friend giving birth this morning? Did she go over to help her? Where were his parents? “ Aziraphale are my parents at your house?” Raphael asked, starting to panic. “ No I’m afraid they're not here dear. Your dad picked up when I called last night though.” Aziraphale said letting Raphael know about that. “ What did he say?” Raphael asked, wondering what his father had told Aziraphale. “ He said to help my mother and that they would be over in a few days because they were having the baby last night as well.” Aziraphale said telling Raphael everything that Derrick had told him.

Then Raphael realized what was going on. Why he woke up in his room this morning instead of beside his parents. His baby sibling was born last night. They didn’t want him to hear the screams and see the blood. “ I’ll call you back Aziraphale. I know what’s going on now. Thanks.” Raphael said knowing what was going on now that Aziraphale had told him. He hung up the phone and ran to his parents room. He couldn’t believe it. His little brother had been born last night. While he was asleep. He must have caused them so many problems being in their room at the time. He must have been carried out by his dad while he was on his way to get towels and water. He at least got to sleep before the panic happened. He has always been a heavy sleeper. He’ll always be a heavy sleeper until the day he dies. Which he hopes never comes to be.

Once Raphael got to his parents room he knocked on the door. He learned to do that because he didn’t know if his mother was changing or not. Better to knock than just walk in on them. “ Come in.” The Almighty said wanting to see who was at her door. Raphael opened the door and went into the room. The Almighty smiled as she saw her son come to her. She was holding Gabriel in her arms. Raphael saw his brother wrapped up in a blanket while his mother held him. Derrick got a chair for Raphael to sit on while meeting his little brother. The Almighty smiled about this. Her husband was always so sweet and helpful. He always will be. It’s just who he is. He’s a great father to their son. He’s a great husband to her. They couldn’t be happier at this moment. Raphael sat down on the chair after his father set it down for him. “ Thanks dad.” Raphael said grateful for the chair. “ Your welcome son. Are you ready to meet your baby brother?” Derrick asked, wondering if his son was ready to meet his little brother Gabriel. “ Yes.” Raphael said ready to meet the new baby. The Almighty gave Raphael his little brother. She showed him how to hold his brother.

Once Raphael had gotten a hang of holding his brother he looked down at him. Gabriel was awake. His purple eyes looking into his brother’s blue ones. Gabriel smiled at his older brother knowing it was him. Raphael gasped at seeing this. His brother was smiling at him. “ He’s smiling at me.” Raphael said happy that his brother liked him. “ He likes you then Raphael.” The Almighty said knowing that was how she told her older brother Lucifer that she liked him when she was born. She missed her brother but she was still not over what he had done when Raphael was turning three just a few months ago. It’s the reason she let him fall. Lucifer wanted Raphael to become king of Hell when he was eighteen. Which would mean the Almighty would have to let her son fall into the same sulfur and let his wings burn just like she did with her brother. Along with his followers. He wanted her son. She wasn’t going to let him have her son. Her son was happy being an archangel. A prince that won’t inherit the throne since it was girls that did that. It was a rule put into place from her grandmother the first Almighty God. And now she’ll keep it going. Soon enough she will keep it going. She won’t let the line die. She knows that they can have a daughter. It just takes time for them to have a daughter. But she won’t die until she’s killed.

“ Alice.” Derrick yelled wanting her attention. He was worried about her. She had been stuck in thought for fifteen minutes. The Almighty snapped out of her fog and was surprised. “ Yes.” She said wondering what’s wrong. “ Are you alright? You zoned out for a while there.” Derrick asked, wondering if she’s okay. “ Yes I’m fine. Just enjoying this moment with our family.” The Almighty said not wanting her husband to worry about her. Derrick was still worried though. “ Maybe you should rest.” Derrick said wanting his wife to rest and heal from giving birth before doing anything else. “ Alright. But you and Raphael need to set up the crib for in here while you work on the nursery.” The Almighty said knowing they need to get that set up. It was painted before Derrick left. It was purple because sometimes Angels eyes could be colors that are not normal. They wanted the room to be to their son’s liking. And they were going to make sure Gabriel loved his room. “ Okay dear. I’ll do that now.” Derrick said okay with that. The crib was just a playpen anyway. Derrick got the playpen out of the closet and set it up. It folded out ready for Gabriel’s nap. Derrick took Gabriel from Raphael’s arms. He laid him down in the playpen and sighed. Gabriel closed his eyes and went to sleep after that. The Almighty had already closed her eyes. She was ready to get some rest for a while. Derrick kissed her forehead and took Raphael to the nursery to start setting it up for Gabriel.


	3. Aziraphale meets Beezlebub aka Bee

Aziraphale sighed as he put the phone back up after talking to Raphael. He guessed his best friend went to go meet his brother. He might as well go check on his mom and baby sister. Since he had to get one of the other Principalities to help his mother last night. They did very well, he guessed. He went downstairs and made some waffles for his mother. He expected her to be hungry when he came to see them. Especially after what they went through yesterday and last night. He couldn’t blame his mother for asking him to call her best friend just to be asked to get one of her teammates from next door. He sighed as he poured orange juice for his mother. He was happy that they were both okay. His sister was going to be just fine now. He would help take care of her. He wasn’t going to leave his mother to take care of her alone without any help. Even if they got offered to live in the castle after this. He was still going to help her with the baby. The baby was his little sister after all. His mother needed help. Even now with his father gone. He needed to step up as the man of the house. That’s what he’s going to do.

Once the waffles were done he put them on a plate and went upstairs with the juice and waffles. He went to his mom’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to let him in. Brianna heard the knock. She knew who it was. “ Come in Aziraphale.” Brianna said as she got done feeding her daughter. Aziraphale came in with a smile on his face and saw his mother holding his sister. Brianna smiled, grateful for what Aziraphale had done for her. “ I made you breakfast mom.” Aziraphale said, hoping that helps her with a few things. He set the plate on the night stand along with the juice. Brianna nodded. “ Thank you Aziraphale. Do you want to hold Bell for me?” Brianna said knowing her son would do that for her while she eats. “ Yes mom.” Aziraphale said happy to do that for her. Brianna gave him Bee after he answered that. Aziraphale took Bee from her. He was nervous about this. But his mother showed him how to hold her. Aziraphale got what she was saying quickly and did as she said. “ Very good Aziraphale.” Brianna said happy with how well her son is doing holding his baby sister. Aziraphale smiled. He was happy about being praised for this. He would become a great father in the future. Brianna grabbed her breakfast off of the nightstand and watched her kids get along with each other. Aziraphale looked at his sister. Bee looked up at him and giggled. Aziraphale smiled at her. He held his finger in front of her hoping she would grab it. Bee grabbed his finger and giggled more. Aziraphale just smiled more. His little sister was cute for this and she seemed like she will be really kind when she is older. “ I’ll always protect you Bee. Always.” Aziraphale said knowing he will. But he would find out in the years to follow he wouldn’t be able to protect her or save her.


	4. Gabriel and Beelzebub Meet

After a month of healing Brianna and the Almighty went to meet up in the castle garden again. Their kids with them. Especially the new babies. They always want their kids to be best friends. Just like how they are. Brianna came into the garden carrying Bee and holding Aziraphale’s hand. The Almighty was waiting for her with tea ready and the kids playing a blanket on the grass. “ Alice!” Brianna said happy to see her best friend. Alice looked up to see Brianna at the gate. “ Brianna come in the gate is unlocked. Derrick will be joining us soon.” The Almighty said happy to see her as well. Brianna opened the gate and went into the garden. Aziraphale saw Raphael and ran to him. “ Raphael!” Aziraphale said happy to see his best friend after so long of being separated. “ Aziraphale!” Raphael said happy to see him as well. Brianna and the Almighty laughed. They did the same thing when they were their age. So they couldn’t blame their sons for doing this. They both hugged and smiled. “ I’m so sorry for not coming to help you with Bee.” The Almighty said feeling bad for not going to help her best friend with the birth of her daughter. “ Alice your fine. I’m alright. You're alright. I’m just glad we're all okay and safe. I hope we’ll always be like this. You're still the godmother of my kids. If anything happens to me. Teach Bell. Protect them from anything. Don’t let them fall. Please for our sake don’t let either of them fall.” Brianna said knowing if that happened she would be so upset with the Almighty for letting just one of them fall. The Almighty knew that she would be. But she would always keep this promise to her.

It took a moment for the Almighty to think of a good way to answer this. Then she has the answer. “ I promise Brianna.” The Almighty said knowing she can promise that to her as long as she could. “ Good. So what did you make for us today?” Brianna said, wanting to have their little tea chat. “ Just some simple angel’s food cake. I didn’t have much time with the new baby to bake today.” The Almighty said knowing she didn’t. Brianna set Bell on the blanket with Gabriel to play. While she talks with the Almighty. Bee looked at Gabriel and smiled. Gabriel smiled back at her. They babbled for a bit before starting to play. Brianna and the Almighty loved that they got along in a good way now. But how long will this last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I got burnt out at the end. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	5. Gabriel's First Word

It has been three months since Gabriel and Bee were born. It's been that long since they met as well. They've had playdates here and there. Gabriel had been crawling for a while now. The same with Beelzebub. They were happy being friends. Even though they couldn't say that they were. They showed it every time they saw each other. But today was a good day for the Almighty and her husband. Her husband Derrick and her had another bet going on for their kids first word. The bet was if Gabriel said mom first Alice gets to throw a ball for her son's first birthday. With all the archangels invited for the party to meet their new leader when the old one retires. If Derrick won he gets to do what he wants for Gabriel's birthday. Invite friends to celebrate it and not let the nobles of Heaven meet his son until he's ready for them to meet Gabriel. The bet was on and they were happy with it. The Almighty was making lunch that day for her sons. She wanted to be a good mom. So once she healed from giving birth to Raphael she started cooking for him. She made his bottles when she was done breastfeeding him. She did it until he learned how to walk. She made him mashed up food as baby food. She liked making it homemade. She never wanted her sons to grow up like actual royalty. She wanted them to grow up like she did. In case they were ever overthrown which has happened in the past. But it didn't matter anymore. She was happy to be raising her kids. She was less busy right now. She would get more busy once her kids were old enough to take care of themselves. She didn't want that day to come. But it was ineffable that it would happen and she couldn't stop it.

Once lunch was done she went to the living room so she could feed Gabriel while Raphael ate his lunch. She went to the living room to see her sons playing together. She smiled at this cute moment. She miracled her camera into her hands. She held it up to her face and took a picture of them. She put it back down and sighed. She grabbed the boys lunch and went into the living room. " Raphael lunch is ready." The Almighty said setting his lunch on the coffee table. Raphael went over to the coffee table. He sat close to it so he wouldn't spill anything onto the floor. Raphael started eating and watching tv while the Almighty went over to Gabriel to feed him. She smiled as she held Gabriel in her arms. She fed him his bottle of formula and sat down on the couch. She watched tv with Raphael as her boys ate their lunch.

Soon they heard the door shut. The Almighty knew who it was. It was her husband coming down from his office. " Derrick, come join us dear we're in the living room." The Almighty said wanting to see her husband. Especially after he's been in the office all morning. Derrick came into the living room. He saw Raphael eating his food while his wife was feeding their four month old son. Derrick went over to her and sat down. He ruffled Raphael's hair wanting to give him some love. Raphael giggled at this. He liked when his dad messed his hair up just a bit but not to the point that it's unfixable. Raphael kept eating as Derrick looked at his wife. " So how are you?" Derrick asked, wondering how the Almighty was. " I'm fine. Just taking care of the kids. How are you?" The Almighty asked wondering how her husband was after a morning full of work. " It was good, I'm fine." Derrick said knowing he's okay after working on paperwork all morning. " Do you want to burp Gabriel for me while I go get our lunch from the kitchen?" The Almighty asked wondering if Derrick wants to do that for her. Derrick smiled, happy his wife was letting him help. The Almighty gave Derrick Gabriel before she went off to the kitchen to get their food.

Once the Almighty was out of the room Derrick started gently patting Gabriel's back to get him to burp. Gabriel burped after a few minutes. Derrick sat him in his lap and smiled about having Gabriel around. Gabriel was thinking of something to do while they waited for his mom to get back. He decided to just babble to his dad about random things. Even though his dad couldn't understand it. He still replied to his son's babbling. But as it continued Gabriel tried saying a word. " D-da-d." Gabriel said, trying to say dad to his father. Derrick smiled. If Gabriel was going to say it. He was going to win. So he was going to encourage his son to say his first word as best he can. " Come on Gabriel you can do it. Say dad I believe in you." Derrick said hoping it helps Gabriel say his first word. The Almighty was walking back as Gabriel was about to say it. " Dada." Gabriel said happy that he got it out. Derrick squealed at this. His son said dad first and this was a first for him. Raphael's first word was mamma. And that made the Almighty win the bet last time. " No way. You encouraged him." The Almighty said knowing he did. She set the plates on the coffee table knowing she'll drop them if she starts arguing with her husband right now. " You did the same with Raphael. I get to do the same with Gabriel. Come on Ally kids need encouragement. You can't say that's a part of the rules when you did it last time. Can't change the rules after three years. Also you're not above the rules dear." Derrick said knowing all of these were true. The Almighty knew he was right. So she can't argue with that. She decided to give into her husband's win. " Alright. You won. I guess Gabriel's birthday will just be family and friends." The Almighty said not wanting to cause a fight. She also couldn't because Derrick was right. She can't go against the rules. She wasn't above the rules either. The game they were playing was there's to play and there's alone. It was a game of their own creation to play. And they loved it.

Then the Almighty gave into what she had lost. " Alright alright. You get the party but you're planning it." The Almighty said knowing he has to. Derrick got a bit sad at that. " Why won't you help?" Derrick asked, wondering why that was. " You wanted the party. But maybe I should help out." The Almighty said knowing she couldn't be mad at him forever. Especially when Raphael was in the room. " Good we'll start once his birthday gets closer. But right now. I think it's nap time for both boys." Derrick said knowing it is. Gabriel was starting to get sleepy and he heard Raphael yawn a bit ago. " Your right let's get these two to bed." The Almighty said ready to relax herself. The Almighty picked up Raphael who started whining. " But mama I'm not even tired. I don't want a nap." Raphael whined not wanting to take a nap right now. " Hush now Raphael. Your whining. Which means you're tired. So it's nap time." The Almighty said not wanting her son to argue with her. Especially when she was busy today. She was trying to help Brianna over the phone with her kids. Aziraphale was trying his best but he was only three after all. So she couldn't blame him. " Alright mommy." Raphael said knowing he can't fight back. The Almighty smiled happy she wasn't going to have to argue with a three year old today. She went into Raphael's room. She put Raphael on his bed. He was already asleep now from heading upstairs. She tucked him into bed and went back to her husband's side. She got into Gabriel's room and saw her husband waiting for her. She clears her throat and starts singing to their song to get him to sleep. Derrick smiled and listened as he laid Gabriel down in his crib. Gabriel closed his eyes. He was happy about her mother's soothing voice. He fell asleep after a few minutes. The Almighty finished the song and sighed. She kissed his forehead and smiled. " Sleep well Gabriel." Derrick and the Almighty said hoping their kids sleep well for the afternoon. They closed the door behind them and went downstairs to eat their lunch.


	6. Beelzebub's First word

It was another day at the principality house. Brianna was doing some work while cooking lunch for her kids. She was also talking with her best friend while doing this. She didn't realize how hard it was. Not only being a single mother to two kids one being a four month old baby girl who caused trouble. She sighed as she finished making lunch. Aziraphale heard her and worried about her. He worried that they were stressing her out a lot. He hoped they weren't doing that to her. " Mama." Aziraphale said, wanting her attention. " Yes Aziraphale." Brianna said wondering what he needed. " Are you okay?" Aziraphale asked, wondering if his mother was feeling alright. " Yes I'm fine Aziraphale. Just need some time to relax." Brianna said knowing she just needs to take a break. " Okay." Aziraphale said not knowing how he can help with that. " Can you go get your sister so I can feed her?" Brianna asked, wondering if her son can do that for her. " Yes mama." Aziraphale said happy to help his mother. He went to the living room to get Bee. While Brianna got her kids food ready. Along with her own food.

Once she finished that she heard Aziraphale come back into the room. She set the plates onto the table. Brianna held her arms out to Aziraphale. Aziraphale gave Bee to his mother and went to sit down. Brianna grabbed the bottle from the counter and started feeding Beelzebub. She sighed as she did. She has been waiting for something. Something big to happen for Beelzebub right now. They were waiting on Beelzebub's first word. Brianna has been teaching her daughter some words. But they haven't been getting to her daughter. She doesn't hope that it will be her title as a mother. She hoped it would be something special to her. She also had plans for after lunch. She was going to take the kids to the castle and talk to the Almighty for the afternoon. She was taking her kids with her as well. Seeing as Aziraphale is too young to stay home all alone. Especially home alone with his four month old baby sister. She loved taking them along though. She gave the Almighty time with her and gave her kids friends. Which was good for both of them. And good for the kids. It's not easy to make friends as you get older. Brianna knew this. She has had a hard time making friends since she turned five hundred years old. Eighteen in human years. But she got over it. She lost two friends that year. But she still had her best friend with her. And that's all that needed. So she thought. Until she meant her husband Allen. Derrick's best friend. She was happy to meet him. They fell in love after a year of meeting him. They met at the Almighty and Derrick's wedding. Brianna is the Almighty's best friend and was her maid of honor. While Allen was Derrick's best man and was Derrick's best friend since their childhood. They got married three years later and had Aziraphale together. Now she was alone with two kids. No funeral for her husband. And no closure for the loss of her husband. She sighed as she finished feeding Bee. She started burping her daughter as Aziraphale finished eating. Bee burped after a minute. Brianna smiled at this and Bee babbled at her. Brianna giggled at it. " Your welcome. Aziraphale get ready to go. We're going to the castle." Brianna said, wanting to head off in a few minutes. Aziraphale nodded and put his plate in the sink. He grabbed his shoes. He put them on and went over to his mother. " I'm ready mommy." Aziraphale said ready to go see Raphael. Brianna giggled at her son's antics. " Alright let's go then." Brianna said wanting to go now so that they will get there when Gabriel and Raphael wake up from their naps. The family left their house for the castle after that. Just to walk thirty minutes to get to the castle of Heaven.

Time skip

Soon Brianna and her kids got to the castle. The guards opened the doors for her. " Thank you." She said happy about the kind gesture. She went into the castle and went to find the Almighty. She looked around the castle again. It's been so long since she's been inside her best friend's family home. The castle and Heaven have been ruled and in the Almighty's family since the beginning of Heaven. They have ruled since then and the Almighty was just the current god of Heaven. But it seems like the Almighty loves her job. Even while working with two kids running around the place. She kept walking until she found the living room where the Almighty and Derrick were setting to boys on the floor to play. She knocks on the door frame to get their attention. The Almighty looked up from her kids and saw her in the doorway. She waved Brianna over to her. Brianna walked into the living room with Aziraphale and Bee with her. Aziraphale let go of her mother's hand and went over to Raphael to play with him. Raphael smiled when he saw Aziraphale. They sat down and started playing with Raphael's toys. Brianna set Bee down on the floor. Bee crawled over to Gabriel wanting to see her friend and play with him. Brianna went over to the Almighty to talk to her. They sat on the couch and sighed. " Tough day?" They both asked, wondering if it was for the other as well. They both giggled. " Yes it was." The Almighty said knowing that she has been multitasking all day with work and taking care of the boys. Brianna nodded. " Same I didn't realize how hard it was being a single mother." Brianna said knowing it's been hard taking care of two kids alone. " I did offer to stay here to take care of both kids. But you denied the offer." The Almighty said knowing that she did deny this. " I know but I wanted to try and do it on my own." Brianna said knowing that's what she is trying to do. " I know." The Almighty knowing her friend is trying her best to take care of her kids. But it's hard doing it alone. And not many people can do it. Brianna is trying though. " You can still take the offer you know. I'm willing to help you through this. You just need to give me the chance to do this for you." The Almighty said not want Brianna to do this all on her own. " I know Alice. But I want to do this on my own. But I don't think I can do it on my own anymore." Brianna said knowing she can't. The Almighty hugged her knowing she needed it right now. Brianna smiled and hugged her back. " Just think about it a bit more Bri. No matter your choice. I'll be there to help you." The Almighty said knowing this should be her best friends choice. No matter the choice though she would be there for Brianna no matter what happens to them.

Then the two jumped as they heard something. " Gabriel." They heard from Bee who was on the floor playing. They looked at the little girl and saw her hugging Gabriel. Gabriel was hugging her back. The two mother's looked at each other wondering if they heard Bee right. " Did we hear her right?" The Almighty asked hoping they did. Brianna shrugged about it not sure if they heard her daughter right. " Gabriel." Bee said happy to be around her friend again. Brianna realized they heard her right and smiled. It was something meaningful to her daughter. Her friend at birth was someone special. Which made her happy. Brianna was happy about her daughter's first word. Her son was happy about it as well. Brianna was excited for the next milestone in her daughter's life. But she wished her husband was here to see the milestones and moments with their kids.


	7. Brianna and the Kids Move In

It's been two weeks since Brianna went over to Alice's home and talked to her. She was thinking about the offer. She would like to move into the castle for her kids and her own safety. But she didn't want to be a burden on her best friend for that reason. Aziraphale maybe three and is very calm. But it's hard to get him to bed sometimes. He always wants to stay up and read books all night. But she couldn't seem to stop him from that now. Beelzebub kept her on her feet at night. Needing her diaper changed. Needing a bottle. Needing some comfort after a nightmare. It was getting tiring. She needed help and she knew this. But she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to take the offer. But she knew she had to now. She was getting tired and stressed out from it all. 

Brianna was asleep in her room when she heard a crash from the hallway. She gasped and sat up. She grabbed her flaming sword and ran out of her room to see who was out there. She saw the person and went over to them. " I don't know who you are but I will not let you hurt my children." Brianna said worried about them going for her kids. She wasn't worried about them going after her. She was worried about them going after her kids. She lit the flame on her sword after that. She sighed as she saw the person. It was just her son Aziraphale heading back to bed. " Aziraphale what was that crash? Why are you out of bed honey?" Brianna asked, wondering why her son is up and out of bed right now. " I wanted some water and I knocked down the vase." Aziraphale said feeling bad for breaking something. He was in tears as he said that. She looked at the vase on the floor. It was her and Allen's marriage vase. Something they created together. She sighed and looked at Aziraphale. " It's okay Aziraphale. It was just an old vase. Come on let's get you back to bed." Brianna said wanting Aziraphale to get to sleep before morning comes. She took her son's hand and led him back to his room. She also didn't want him to see her breakdown into tears over her husband. Everything around her reminded her of him. She knew it wasn't healthy to stay here anymore. She couldn't get over him with reminders all around her. She knew her choice now. She would move into the castle tomorrow morning.   
Once they got to Aziraphale's room he climbed back into bed. He laid down as Brianna put the blanket over him. She kissed his forehead after that. " Good night Aziraphale." Brianna said ready to go back to bed herself. " Mommy." Aziraphale said still wanting her right now as he was scared. Brianna looked at him. She wondered what was wrong at that moment. " Yes Aziraphale what's wrong?" Brianna asked, wondering what her son needed. " You seem very sad about the vase. Was it special to you?" Aziraphale said, wondering why his mother was sad. He thought it was about the vase he broke. It seemed like that's what made her sad. Brianna sighed and laid down with him. " Yes it was special to me Aziraphale." Brianna said knowing it was very special to her. " Why was it special?" Aziraphale asked, wondering why that was. Brianna smiled at his curious mind. It wouldn't help him here in Heaven. But it will help him in his future during his time on Earth. She decided Aziraphale needed to know what the vase meant to her. So she decided to answer him. " It was your father and I's wedding vase. We made it ourselves the day of our wedding. It was a symbol of our union. Same with our rings." Brianna said knowing she misses her husband. But she needed to be strong for Aziraphale and Bee. But she thinks it's been for too long now. Too long she's been strong for them. She needs help with dealing with both things. And fast. Because it was starting to harm her kids. " I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to break it." Aziraphale said feeling bad for breaking the vase. Especially when it was important to his parents. " It's fine Aziraphale. I know you didn't mean to break it. Now go to sleep, young one. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Brianna said, wanting Aziraphale to sleep now. " Okay mommy." Aziraphale said okay with going back to sleep. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep after that. Brianna went to clean up the mess after that.

Time skip

Brianna woke up early the next morning. Before her son and daughter woke up from their slumbers. She decided to start packing their bags for the journey to the castle this morning and moving in. She got done with her bags and went to pack the kids bags. She went into Aziraphale's room first and grabbed his backpack for the day. She packed his clothes into one bag. She packed all his toys into another bag for him. She wasn't leaving Aziraphale or Bee without their toys. She got done packing and decided to wake Aziraphale up for the day. She went over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. " Aziraphale wake up honey." Brianna said, wanting Aziraphale to wake up so she can make him breakfast. Also so they can head off. Aziraphale groans and opens his eyes to see his mother looking at him with two bags in her hands. " Mommy what's going on?" Aziraphale asked, wondering why she packed his bags. " We're moving to the castle today. I can't stay here any longer with how it's going." Brianna said, hoping Aziraphale understands why she's doing this. But he doesn't understand. Why were they moving? Were they moving because he broke the vase? Was it something he did? He got worried over all of this. Brianna noticed him worrying and needed to calm him down. Brianna hugged him and sighed. " Aziraphale this choice wasn't made because of what happened." Brianna said knowing it's not his fault she made this choice. It was her own choice. Aziraphale looked at her. " It isn't?" Aziraphale asked, wondering if he was hearing her right. " No. It's mine. I need to get out of here. So I can move on from your father. So that I can be a good mother for you and Bee." Brianna said knowing that's why they are doing this today. So she can be a better parent for her kids. So she can have some help with them. So she can be healthy again.

Then Aziraphale got out of bed. He got his last gown from the closet and put it on. Brianna sighed and smiled. She now knew she was making the right choice for herself and her kids with this. She stood up as Aziraphale took his bags from her. He ran off downstairs after that to wait for her. After that Brianna went to pack Bee's things and get her for the long walk ahead. She was excited. She would be living with her best friend again. Which made her very happy about doing this. She didn't know Aziraphale would be excited about it after talking about it. But he was excited. And she was happy about it. But for how long would they be a happy family at the castle.


	8. Brianna and the Kids Move In part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 so these chapters end here. Maybe next chapter will have a time skip. Because it needs it. I hope everyone enjoys this part.

By the time they got to the castle it was already lunch time. The three were getting hungry at the moment. But Brianna wanted them to hang in there. They were almost there. She knows they can make it. They just needed to stay together and focus on their goal. She would get to the castle. She would get her kids food. She will take Alice's offer to live with her and her family now. She was scared of being alone with this now. She was having a hard time being a single mother. Two kids were hard to take care of. She had Allen when Aziraphale was born. But now with both kids. She didn't have her husband anymore. Allen was dead. He was gone. She was on her own with this. But she's realizing she's not alone. She has her best friend who offered her help so long ago. Now she was taking that offer. She was taking it and going to love raising their kids together.

Soon they got to the castle. Brianna cheered happy that their journey was over. " We made it kids. We made it. Alright let's head inside and get you two something to eat. I'll go talk to Alice about this." Brianna said ready to rest and relax for the rest of the day. She would have flew to the castle. But she didn't want to fly just yet. She decided to wait a year to fly again after Aziraphale was born. She wanted to keep that up. As she didn't know how much pain she would be in after giving birth and flying after would probably make it worse. She also didn't want Aziraphale to fly. Aziraphale was a weak flier at the moment. But with time and practice she knew he would get better at it. The family walked into the castle ready to just relax and eat right now. Alice heard the door opened as she walked out of the dining room. She looked at it wondering who was there. She smiled when she saw who it was. It was Brianna and her kids. She went over to Aziraphale and picked him up. Aziraphale gasped and looked at her with a smile on his face. " Auntie Alice." Aziraphale said happy to see her. " Hello dear. Is there a reason that your here?" Alice asked wondering why he was there. " Mama brought us over. I don't know the reason why. Do you know where Raphael is?" Aziraphale said wanting to go see his best friend. " He's in the dining room eating lunch. There is plenty for everyone just don't be too loud. Derrick is trying to work." Alice said knowing that they were both busy right now with their work and kids. Aziraphale nodded and flew over to his mother. He took his sister and went into the dining room.

Once Aziraphale was out of the room Brianna sighed happy to finally relax a bit. Alice noticed this. She knew how tiring dealing with two kids on your own was. But she would call Derrick if she had enough with dealing with Raphael and Gabriel. She loves her kids. But she just needs a break at times. And she's guessing that's what Brianna needs right now. A break. Sometime away from her kids. But that's not how the world works. So there was something else she could think of. Her offer she wanted to give Brianna when Bee was born. When they found out Allen had died. " Brianna is there a reason you are here?" Alice asked knowing she usually calls before coming. Brianna giggled nervously. She should have known Alice would question why she's here. Especially when she didn't call her first to warn her she was coming over. " Should I always have a reason to come see you?" Brianna asked nervous about asking that question. She didn't want to be mean to Alice. But it was no use in knowing it would come off as mean. Alice thought about it for a minute. Brianna had a point in saying that. But usually she would call to warn her. If she did she would have made more food for the kids and themselves. " I guess not. But you could have warned me about when you were coming. As I don't have a lot of food for all us to eat." Alice said knowing lunch would not happen for them. " I forgot I was in a rush." Brianna said knowing she was. She felt bad but she really needed to get away from the house she was living in. " Well why were in a rush? Your usually calm and collected. So spill." Alice said wanting to hear the reason as to why she came over. Brianna sighed. She knew Alice wouldn't let this go now. She might as well come clean and just take the offer Alice gave her two months ago. " Alright. I'll tell you why I'm here. But you can't say anything about being right about raising two kids on my own." Brianna said wanting Alice not to say anything about that. " Of course Brianna. I won't say a thing. Now tell me my dear best friend. Why would you come to the castle uninvited and unannounced?" Alice said knowing she has to know now. Brianna sighed knowing she should have expected this reaction out of her after saying that. Oh well no turning back now. " Well I decided to take up your offer. I knew you were right when you brought up this offer. It is hard raising two kids on my own. Especially after losing Allen to the Hellfires smoke in Hell. I guess I just didn't want to put this all on you. I also didn't want to be a burden on you and Derrick. But I couldn't handle it anymore after last night. The house doesn't feel the same without Allen. And I realized last night after seeing the vase of a symbol of our marriage broken that he's gone." Brianna said knowing things are a lot different now. And they won't go back to being the same.

That's when Alice but a hand on Brianna's shoulder. Brianna looked at her wondering why she's doing this. Alice smiled at her ready to make sure her friend knew this was okay to do. That she wasn't a burden. That it was fine to come to her for help. Brianna didn't need to be strong and stubborn for her. She just needed to be herself. Even as a mother she just needed to be herself. " Bri. You don't have to say anymore. I understand. Now next time I offer something that will help you. Your taking it. No matter what you say your taking that offer. It's best for you and your kids Brianna." Alice said wanting Brianna to know she's always there for her. But now she wasn't going to let her turn offers down. Brianna nodded while giggling. " Alright. So we can move in then?" Brianna asked wondering if that means their allowed to live here now. She didn't want to push into Alice's personal life. Even as a best friend to the Almighty she still felt like their lives can be personal. But they didn't keep everything personal. Just certain things. At the moment it was Allen's death. Since it was still fresh to Brianna. " Of course. Now come relax. I'll get you some food." Alice said knowing Brianna needs it right now. The two girls went off to the kitchen after that. They knew now that this would be a new adventure for both of them.


End file.
